Why'd you leave me
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: 17 year old Ally left Miami and Team Austin when she found out she was pregnant now two years later she has a lot of explaining to do
1. Chapter 1

positive, positive, positive

That's what those three little sticks said it's true Ally Dawson is pregnant. She was shocked at first, then confused, finally she broke down crying. Austin's record label was the first thing to pop into the brunets head. "I can't let him lose his record label!" Ally sobbed as she walked into her room, she packed everything up and wrote a note to her dad. she turned off her bed room light "Good bye Miami" With that she was gone

...

**2 years later**

"Hey Vicky" Ally greeted the babysitter "Hey Ally" Vicky greeted as she walked in the living room to see twins a light brown hair boy and a dirty blond hair girl. "They're watching little Enstine (1) they should be fine" Ally said her kids loved music she got Ashton a play keyboard, and AJ (Austin Monica moon JR) a play guitar. "I should be back by 7" Ally kissed they twins head "Momma loves you" Ally walked out the house and to they Good Burger (2). "Morning ED" Ally greeted her friend he was weird and stupid but he was always caring they bell on the door rang meaning they a customer. "welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger may I take your order" Ed said two they customer "I would they # 2 with extra Ed sauce" that voice sounded familiar Ally thought. "You guys" Ed said "I'll have they salad" "I'll have the #6" All those voices sounded familiar "Ally one #2 with extra Ed sauce, one salad and a #6" Ally cringed but got to work. "Ok ticket number 212" Ally said she turned around to grab some cups when "Ally?" Ally instantly regret turning around "Dez!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally?" Dez said in surprise "you're here, you're here! I have to tell Austin and Trish" Dez exclaimed "Tell us what" Austin said as he and Trish walked over to them. "Ally?" Trish said as Ally kept quite, but gave a firm nod "I can't believe you're here, wait what are you doing here?" Trish asked as Austin said nothing but stare in shock. Before Ally could answer her phone rang

ally italics/babysitter bold

Ally: hello

**Babysitter: Ally you have to come over!**

Ally: I can't I'm in the middle of a big problem

**Babysitter: drop it you have to get to the hospital**

Ally: What? Why?

**Babysitter: AJ she had a seizure**

Ally felt tears well up "I'm on way" Ally stated as she told someone to cover her she had problem and had to get to the hospital. "Ally what's going on" Austin finally spoke "Someone really close to me had a seizure" Ally said as tears fell down her cheek. "Can we come with" Trish asked Ally nodded she needed her friends plus they have to know her secret. the drive was silent all the way to the hospital, the time they reached Ally was already at the front desk. "Austin moon JR" ally said as they finally made it the others were confused but shook it off.

"Room 593" the nurse answered sweetly Ally had gotten to the room but was pulled to the side, "Ally there's another Austin in there" Dez stated Ally nodded and walked in her heart stopped. There her daughter was hooked to a bunch of machines and I.V she had an oxygen mask on and a heart monitor, "Mama" Ashton wailed as he ran over to her hugging her neck tightly. "Ally- who are they?" Vicky asked "these are my friends back from Miami" Ally said as Vicky understood. "Ashton why don't we leave mommy and her friends alone" Vicky said "Bye bye to AJ" Ashton whimpered "Bye bye to AJ" Vicky confirmed. "No!" Ashton wailed "It's okay" Ally said and Vicky walked out the room "Ally who are they" Trish asked.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"T-They're my kids" Ally stammered "What!" They all said. "Guys, this is my son Ashton" The little boy buried himself in ally's neck. "That's AJ" Ally nodded over to the sleeping little girl. "Who's the father" Austin asked Ally turned her head away trying not to look at Austin. "It's me" Austin said "Austin I-" Ally was cut off by Austin "No I'm the father aren't I" Austin said anger lacing his tone.

"Please Austin-" Ally tried to say but was again cut off by Austin, "No! Ally I'm the father and I find out in a hospital where my daughter- my daughter just had a seizure, I was depressed when I found out you went missing, but now I'm pissed cause I find out the girl I loved had kids and never told or called any of us, did they even know I was their dad" Austin's face was red right now if he was a cartoon you would see steam come out of his ears.

"I thought you cared Ally" Austin continued Ally had tears forming in her eyes "I do care Austin" Ally whispered, she was close to crying she really screwed up this time not only had she kept this secret for a long time but she now Austin was mad "No you don't -you don't care enough to leave a note, you don't care enough to spare all our feelings, you don't care enough to tell me you were pregnant" Austin said "If didn't me or them then you don't want me or us in their lives" with that Austin, Trish, and Dez left the room.

Ally stood there as the only sounds was her breathing and the heart monitor attached to her daughter. Ally sat in a seat and silently cried. "Momma don't cry" Ashton said "It be okay" Ashton used his tiny hands to dry Ally's tears "Dada just mad" Ashton said as he hugged his mother "No! sweetie his not your Dada" Ally said as she laid her son next to her daughter "Go to sleep baby hope AJ wakes up"

* * *

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Ally" Dez asked Austin glared at him before looking back on his phone. "actually I'm with Austin, I mean I'm her best friend you would have under stand" Trish said as she walked in the room. "But not being part of your children's lives is something all men regret" Dez stated crossing his arms "Whatever Dez I don't need Ally I'm dating Cassidy" Austin scoffed "But you'll need your kids some day" Dez said as he went to his room.

"What does he know we don't Ally we'll do fine all by ourselves" Trish said as she turned on the flat screen T.V "You're right Trish we don't need her" Austin said before he yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed night Trish" Austin had gotten up leaving Trish. "Why should worry abut Ally she seems to be doing fine alone" Austin muttered before drifting to sleep.

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" a faint female voice jolted Austin from his sleep there he saw a little girl with Hazel eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a white dress that hid her Feet she was glowing. "Hi" The girl said "Hello? how did you get in my room" Austin asked "I'm a ghost dude" the girl said "Who are you" Austin asked .

"AJ- Austin Monica moon Jr" Aj said proudly "AJ? You're that little girl who had a seizure" Austin pointed out "Wait you're dead!" Austin eyes widen he felt something in his chest. It felt like someone took a hammer and broke his heart into a million pieces "Feeling sorry now huh?" AJ said with a bit of sass in her voice "Y-Yeah you're just a little you had your entire life ahead of you" Austin said "Well calm down I'm not dead you're dreaming" Aj said "Dreaming?" Austin repeated.

"Yep" Aj nodded "I'm the ghost of children's past" Aj announced "Don't you mean Christmas past" Austin said "No" Aj said she took Austin's hand and walked him to the closet. She opened the door and nothing but bright white light came out. Austin had to shield his eyes, "Open your eyes" AJ said Austin slowly opened them and saw he was in a high school "What am I-" Austin was cut off by Aj shushing him. The bell rang and students filled the hallway.

"I can't believe Mrs. Smith made me become partners with Dez in this stupid baby project" Trish told Ally as she carried her books Dez trying to keep up with a baby carrier in his hand. "You're lucky you're paired with Austin" Trish whined making Ally giggle. "I remember this Me and Ally we're partners for a baby project, We got a boy Ally decided to name it after me" Austin smiled at the moment but it quickly faded. "I miss those days when me and her were together" Austin muttered.

"Then this'll kill you" Aj said and vanished "Wait!" Austin yelled and looked back at the scene. "So Mr. Moon you wanna hold your newborn son" Trish said like she was a doctor "What? N-no Ally should hold him" Austin said with fear in his eyes. "Come on Austin one day You'll have child and my mom always told me 'A woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant, a man becomes a father when he holds his child for the first time" Ally said. Austin felt his heart ache he wished he was there to hold his son or daughter for the first time.

"Ok fine" Austin laughed he gently took the doll in his arms. "That's it support the head" Ally cooed "Good job buddy" Dez said as he continued to hold the carrier. "So" Aj appeared next to Austin scaring him "You think it smart to say it was that we don't want in our life" Aj said "No" Austin said simply. "Exactly Austin we're going to need we're going to need a dad some say it night be when Ashton starts to like girls, or when i go through my first break." Aj said "I get it" Austin nodded sadly "Bye Daddy" Aj disappeared and the scene was black "A-Aj, Aj, A-" Austin stopped as he fell through the inky blackness and into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-What! It was all a dream" Austin gasped "Damn" Austin muttered as he went back to sleep. "Get up" a voice demanded "AJ please leave!" Austin yelled as he covered his head with a pillow. The pillow was swiped forcing Austin to open his eyes, there stood a boy who looked like Ally "Get Up" The boy demanded. "Look kid I don't know where you came from but leave please" Austin complained "I'm Ashton" The boy said "OK What do you want" Austin asked with no amusement in his voice.

Ashton flicked his wrist and gold dust swirled all around them, till finally they were in a hospital room. "Ok Ashton what are you" Austin asked terrified "I'm the ghost of children's present" Ashton announced. "Look" Ashton pointed to the hospital bed where Aj was still unresponsive with Ashton asleep next to her, and Ally curled in a ball in the seat. "B-But I just saw Aj" Austin stammered "You saw the past ghost what see is happening now" Ashton stated.

A knock on the door woke Ally she groaned and got up. On the other side of the door was a doctor "Miss Dawson" The doctor greeted Ally let the doctor in. "Your daughter should be fine she was just over heated" Ally sighed covering her chest. Austin was happy till "But it seems she had never had gotten enough blood when you were pregnant with both of them due to the fact she had been turned" Austin was shocked Ally never knew Aj was turned while she was pregnant with her.

* * *

Austin woke up gasping for air he looked around he still in his room it was still dark out "Pull yourself together you're only having these dreams cause your mad." Austin said. Austin had noticed there was faint crying. he got out of bed and walked to the closet door, when he opened it he saw him and ally _Austin face was stained with tear streaks showing he was crying._

_"Ally please what I said wasn't right I know you do want me in your, you do care, you want in our kids life" Austin sobbed "No, Austin you don't want to be in these kids life you said it yourself" Ally said in a calm voice that sent chills to Austin's spine. "I was wrong I want to be in our kids life" Austin yelled._ "What is this" Austin asked "the future if you don't take back what you said" Ally appeared she was wearing a a dress that had holes and rips every. _  
_

"Ally please tell me I'm seeing ghost that look like you and the kids" Austin said "It's the guilt for what you said." Ally stated as she walked off "Wait! I take it back I was wrong I never knew how much I wanted those kids, I never knew I wanted them with you" Austin said "It's not me you shuld be telling it's the real Ally you should be telling that."

**sorry it's short I'm out of ideas for Hell high, My bionic girlfriend, and this story PM me if you want me to a certain scene or something.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally woke up to sobbing she looked over to see Ashton quietly sobbing in his sleep. Ally picked up Ashton and slowly rocked back to sleep, Ally's phone soon buzzed signaling she got a text

**Unknown: I heard about your children so sad Not**

**Ally: Who are?**

**Unknown: Let's just say me and you are very close to a certain somebody**

**Ally: Listen I don't know how you got my number, but stay away from me and my kids**

Ally ended the text and called vicky asking if she could babysit the twins while she ran a few task. Ally had hopped in her car starting the engine "Calm yourself Dawson you'll be fine your kids will be fine" Ally stopped at a red light she waited for it to turn green. when it did Ally slowly began to drive off till a truck had hit the driver side of the felt the glass rip into her skin and blood trickle out the wounds the last things on her mind were 'Aj ,Ashton, Aj, Ashton, Austin' then everything went black

* * *

Austin sat on the couch with his girlfriend Cassidy he never brought up the dream he had he just acted like it never happened even though guilt was eating him alive there he was sitting on the couch while his daughter might not survive. Austin turned on the T.V switching t the news

"Reports say that a young woman was in a car crash, A drunk driver had hit her on the drivers side of the car, police say that her name was Ally Dawson she was sent to the hospital for surgery. It seems that she has her 2 1/2 daughter who is in a coma" the scene changed to a red headed girl with tears running down her face.

"She had called me to see if I could watch her kids, and I agreed I just been her for 10 minuets and when I saw her body being rushed to the surgery room" The girl sobbed. it switched back to the woman "The drunk driver was Dallas Smith who was trying to hit his Ex-girlfriend"

Austin Turned the T.V off "I-I have to go" Austin said as he ran to put his blue leather jacket on and shoes. Austin left the house in a hurry "What if Ally dies I'll have to keep the kids, but what about Cassidy she'll think I'm cheating and break up with me" Austin wondered he loved Cassidy with all his heart. But those kids were his yeah what he said was unforgivable but he doesn't want those kids to go into orphanage.

Austin had pulled up to the hospital he saw reporters there asking the red head he saw more question. Austin walked to the front desk "Austin moon Jr" Austin asked the nurse "Sorry sweetie only family can go see her" The nurse said with a sorry look in her eyes. "I'm her farther" Austin said the guilt went down a notch when he said that.

The nurse pointed past the reporters and down the hall. Austin thanked the nurse and pushed past the reporters till a hand grabbed his shoulder. "You were with Ally when she came to this hospital." The red head remembered "who are you?" Austin asked "I'm Vicky the twins babysitter" Vicky said Austin only nodded and ran to the twins room.

Austin walked in to find Ashton breathing heavy tears running down face he was clinging to his sister who still hadn't woken up. Ashton noticed Austin and reached his arms towards Austin. "Dada!" Ashton sobbed Austin picked him up "Aj no Wake up" Ashton sobbed into Austin's shoulder. "Shh bud, it's okay, Daddy is here" Austin felt more guilt vanish.

A small sigh caught both boys attention. they saw Aj's head move side to side till her eyes opened. "AJ!" Ashton cheered


End file.
